I Won't Give Up
by I'm a Girl-Baller
Summary: Courtney is thinking about Duncan and Gwen. Song-fic of Jason Mraz's song! Might be a little OOC... no D/C but some D/G! please read and review!


**Yes, It is Courtney-cheerup-get-over-DuncanandGwen-time! :D song-fic..**

**Song: I Won't Give Up**

**By: Jason Mraz**

**I do ****not***** own the music, or Total Drama! so yeah...**

**read and review! :)**

* * *

_"I Won't Give Up.."_

_When I look into your eyes  
Its like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold_

Oh how she loved those eyes, those beautiful, teal eyes. Just looking into them sent shivers down the mocha-skinned girl. She loved them, they were like watching the sunset and sunrise; simply dazzling. There was so much that was held within it's frosty, blue color and they drove Courtney crazy, she wanted to know what those beautiful orbs held within.

_And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

She first met Duncan, the owner of the wide, teal orbs, on Total Drama Island, and thats where their love first started, and now here they are a few seasons later, on Total Drama World Tour, and their relationship has changed, their feelings changed, they changed. They changed, together, and themselves as single person; Duncan, he had come so far. He went from being the big, tough punk boy, to the tough, strong, sincere man, he was now. Courtney? She went from the uptight, nice, girl she was to a rude, snobby, fierce, competitive young woman she was now, you could say she changed for better, or for worse. As for Duncan, he undoubtedly changed for better. Courtney could plainly see that, he used to be so young, and childish, but now, he had his fun still, of course, but he was maturer, and more responsible. As if he had lived all of his years of youth, and was now ages older and much wiser. Courtney had to stop herself sometimes and wonder, _How old is his soul?_

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

It was true, Duncan and Courtney were no more. He was with Gwen, and she was hurt. She had loved him, would love him, and still did. But for whatever reason, it was ruined. She tried blaming Gwen for it all, but deep down in heart and mind, she knew that wasn't it. Her overbearing, constant questioning, and sarcastic remarks pushed him away, and he had found love, comfort, and refuge in Gwen. Gwen loved him, and openly showed it without any strings attached, the way Courtney should have been. And after Gwen and Duncan's get together, Courtney out of jealousy, heartbreak, and pain treated them unfairly which cause things between them to become rough and almost unbearable. But even so, Courtney still loved him; with all of her heart, and she would never stop, no matter how much he tried to convince her too, or how much he ignored her and how he would never feel the same way, she still loved him. But being Courtney, proud, independent, dignified Courtney, she refused to look down or apologize, she would keep her chin up and be proud. That was just the way she was.

_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

__Courtney always thought he would eventually come back. She began to follow and bombard him. Then she realized she was just pushing him away even more, so she decided to leave him alone and just give him his much deserved space. He needed his turn to explore and venture out, and when and if he returned; she would definitely be there; waiting for him. Sure it would take a lot of patience, but Duncan was more than worth it to her. And whatever it was he finds, she would love to share it with him, and be there with him.

_'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No: I won't give up_

__Courtney wasn't gonna give up, she would persist and persevere, just like she did in any other situation. He was a burning star and she understood that she was one as well, except, she was falling, almost crashing and burning into bits that could never be put back together, but she would still love him; even with all the small, tiny pieces. She knew they both had a lot to learn, her especially. She needed to learn how to cope, and be understanding. How to show love, and accept it in a genuine, caring, grateful manner. She woke up giving herself pep talks, and gave herself another one to sleep, and in between both, she would give constant motivational speeches to herself, to make herself continue to go on. To Never give up.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

__Courtney always felt like giving up, she felt like she was fighting for a lost cause, an end that wouldn't come, something not worth believing in anymore. But something within her always told her not to. That little something, whatever it was, always kept her staying, and trying to make any difference or change she could in the situation she was living in now.

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

__Their differences and toils had taught Courtney something though, she discovered that she should let loose and be wild and enjoy the spur of the moment, but it also showed her how thankful she should be with her discipline and persistence. Duncan brought out the best and worse in her, without him she felt like she had nothing. So she had a lot at stake with the fear of losing him and no longer having him within her life, he busy, scheduled, boring, life.

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

And in the end, even if they wouldn't be in a romantic relationship anymore, she was hoping for at least a friendship, or acquaintance of some sort. She knew their relationship was probably forever lost, because in the first place, it wasn't even intended, and when they did get together, she knew that both of them never had really expected their relationship to work, they didn't break up, or burn with passion either. But because of the experience she learned that in order to have some be there and back-bend for her, she would have to do the same for them. And when she did back-bend for someone, she realized it wouldn't cause her world to cave in, she would still be Courtney, and doing favors and have a heart wouldn't change that. Through it all, she learned what she had, and could never have taken away. She learned that she wasn't a rebel or punk like Duncan, and never would be. An she learned who she truly was, uptight, intelligent, proud, dignified, organized Courtney. And not a thing, nor any one, not even Duncan himself; could change that. And for that, she was happy and proud.

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up._

She was Courtney, He was Duncan, She was Gwen, Courtney was single, Duncan and Gwen were together. Courtney wanted Duncan, it hurt because she and Gwen were so close, best friends; no, sisters, but she wouldn't let that show. She would look up, not down.

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_  
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

Courtney wasn't going to give up on her and Duncan. And she wouldn't let anyone else thoughts or opinions sway her mind, she was tough, and they didn't matter. She would learn was she was capable of facing and living through, and so would he, so would everyone. She knew it was worth it, and she was positive God thought it was worth it too; or there would have been signs and obstacles impossible to face to stop her; she knew this was a worthy cause. She just knew it.

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

__Courtney loved Duncan, and no one was going to change that, not him, not anyone, not herself, no one. So she would never give up. Ever. And she wasn't ashamed either; she loved him with a passion, no matter how rough, painful or unbearing life seemed, she would give him all of her love, and look up, with her chin pointed high. That was just Courtney for you. Typical Courtney.

* * *

**Sooooo, How'd ya like it? Good, bad, awful!? let me know! review it for mee! :)**

**and again, i own absolutely nothing! :( well thanks bunchess! -kristineeee :)**


End file.
